?'d
?'d is an openworld game for the Black Diamond Crystal. Marketed as "The ultimate power fantasy", the game does not use typical goals and objectives but instead places players in a virtual city with a ridiculously powerful arsenal of supernatural powers. Go wherever, whenever, however. Developement ?'d was originally conceived as an open-world power fantasy game leading directly into Indi555's massive fan-fic, Requiem of Darkness. ''However, following the fic's cancelation, the story was completely overhauled. Plot The game begins with a cutscene dipicting a dusty desert road on a bright day. Vaguely ominous music plays, and a bright purple horse and wagon rides down the road, kicking up dust. High sharp laughter rings, and the camera pans down to reveal a tall, silk purple tophat lying in the center of the road. The game's logo then appears in a swirl of dust, and the laughter fades away. The gameplay portion begins shortly afterward, with the wagon pulling into a small, Walnut Grove-esque town called Chestnut Springs, Nevada. The stagecoach opens, and The Mysterious Mr. ? steps out. The player takes immediate control of him at this point, and may begin exploring the town. Talking to any of its citizens will prompt a conversation between them and him. This section acts as a sort of scripted tutorial to the rest of the game before opening it up for the player to do practically anything they want. Talking to the moustachioed man outside of the mercantile store will prompt a cutscene. The man will introduce himself as Sheriff Dundee, and ask who you are. At this point the player is allowed to introduce themself as any name they wish, as allowed by ?'s penchant for aliases and alternate identities. Dundee will then inquire as to the nature of your visit to the town. ? responds that he is simply passing through, and the Sheriff says he is pleased to meet ?, and shakes his hand. However, his discomfort is readily apparent on his face, and he lets go quickly. At this point, you are free to finish exploring the town. Causing any sort of disturbance will prompt another cutscene, with Dundee running to the scene of the disturbance and arresting ?, who gives himself up willingly. Hours later, ? stands up in his cell. "This little game has gone on long enough," he chuckles. The game then introduces the player to the game's DDS, or Dynaminc Destruction System. ? simply points at the bars of the jail and they melt away. Sheriff Dundee sees ? and pulls his gun, and the player is prompted to pick up the Sheriff with a flick of his wrist and toss him, knocking him unconscious. It is at this point the player may take free reign, doing whatever they wish. The player is given the opporotunity to ransack the town with their newly introduced powers, destroying buildings or tossing townsfolk. When they are finished, they may approach the stagecoach and leave Chestnut Springs. An undetermined amount of time later, ? pulls into a casino parking lot in Las Vegas in a large purple Rols-Royce. He throws aside his cigarette, and the game proper begins, allowing the player to explore the entire city and its outskirts, doing whatever they please. They can take missions from NPCs or simply play around in free-roam, causing whatever chaos they wish. While the game has no defined story outline, it does have a special "ending" that will trigger the end credits. Outside of the city, the player can find an underground research base belonging to Hydra Biotechnology Inc. (the company responsible for the creation of Shocking). Here, it is possible to use the Dynamic Destruction System to cause a breach in a secret, high security chamber, releasing a virus into the air that turns everyone into zombies. After breaching the vault, the facility's staff can be seen mutating into hideous undead creatures with green skin. ? stands before the breached vault, lost in thought, he then shrugs, laughs, and the screen fades to black. After the credits, a cutscene plays showing ? standing against a blank white backdrop. He addresses the player directly, saying the following: "Congratulations for finding the stupid ending to my game. I mean, come on, seriously, zombies? I mean, what the ''hell? I mean, I understand that this game doesn't even exist in the first place and is only a fictional article on a Nintendo Fanon wiki, but you would think Indi'd put a bit more effort into it than this. Especially considering it stars me. You know what, on second thought, this site's already going to the dogs. This thing looks like frickin' Shakespeare compared to some of the crap on here. Well, anyway, I'm glad you at least took the time to read the plot section for a fictional game that largely has no plot. Congratulations. You have no fricking life whatsoever." He then presents the player with the choice of either going back before causing the Zombie Apocalypse or playing in the new, sandbox "Zombie Mode". Gameplay TBA Category:Games by Indi555 Category:Fan Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Games Category:Project Phoenix Category:Rated T Games